


This Gay Thing is Pretty  $@*#%(@ Awesome

by ambie720



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambie720/pseuds/ambie720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck's idea to cheer Karofsky up and to get some action on the side turns out better than he'd have hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Gay Thing is Pretty  $@*#%(@ Awesome

**Author's Note:**

>  This was purely entertainment... Roleplaying turned Fic! :)

 

Puck hears about it from some dude in his math class. Karofsky is gay. While Puck is totally surprised, he can't help but wonder how the hell this got out. When he sees Kurt running after Dave with a stricken look on his face, he gets it. Makes sense Kurt knows. Dave just looks completely run down, and fuck even Puck can’t help but feel for the guy. An idea comes to his head... nothing cheers a guy up more than sex. And he's pretty hot, so Dave will jump at the chance. He waits until the end of school, leaning up against Dave's locker.

"Yo! Dude... I got a question to ask you."

"Can you ask it to me in the locker room? Bieste will kill me if I'm late for practice again."

He stalks into the locker room knowing full well what Puckerman was going to ask him about and he really didn't need any more sympathy looks or the looks of disgust from his teammates. Thankfully, Puckerman didn't look like he was going to attack him. He threw his bag on one of the benches and finally turned to Puck,

"What do you need Puckerman?"

Puck rolls his eyes and smirks.

"Dude, you are too tense. I know what's going on with you. I don't give a shit about where you stick your dick.... in fact you could totally stick it in me. You're never gonna relax if you don't get over this whole gay thing."

It's funny, the look on Dave's face, and he snickers.

"Stop looking at me like I'm gonna jump you. It's just an offer."

“What the fuck, Puckerman? You think that's funny? Making fun of my sexuality by offering to let me fuck you? God, no wonder you can't keep a girlfriend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get changed for practice, and I don't want my gayness or anything to rub off on you."

Dave stalked over to one of the shower stalls and stepped inside. He looked over the top to see Puck still standing there with a look of amusement on his face.

"Seriously, Puck, what the hell is with you?"

Puck pushes off the lockers, shedding his clothes as he goes. He can see Dave's eyes trailing him up and down, and he chuckles.

"Nothing. Obviously, you're the one with the problem. I'm offering you a serious chance to get laid here and you are totally turning it down."

The only sounds are the slapping of his feet as he comes closer, until he's up in Dave's personal space.

"What's it gonna be?"

Dave tried to swallow but the air felt too thick and he tried to remember what air felt like. By that point, Puck was fully naked and Dave would be lying if he said he wasn't interested. Fuck it, he thought, I'm not getting any younger and thanks to Kurt everyone now knows I'm gay. He was already half way undressed and stepped out of the shower stall. He removed the rest of his clothes, leaving only his boxer briefs.

"Guess you'll have to put your money where your mouth is and follow up." He just stared at Puck whose eyes widened a bit as if he was surprised Dave actually agreed to sex with him.

It's true; Puck was surprised, but not at all upset.

"Dude... All you gotta do is ask."

He grins and drops to his knees, tugging at the boy's underwear. When his hand reaches out to stroke Dave, the boy's hips buck, and he moans in surprise. Puck likes that the taller boy is nearly untouched; it's another notch under his belt.

"You ever do this before?"

"Brittany tried a few times, and Santana practically manhandled me, but no, I've never done this."

Dave looked away embarrassed. He felt stupid and insecure, he always felt like he was too fat, too sweaty, too ugly. It didn't help that the one previous guy he had actually ever even though about that way, had thought it about him too. Then felt Puck run his hand over him again and he can't help but gasp and thrust his hips into his hand. He knows that this will be embarrassingly short if Puck didn't stop doing that.  
Puck licks his lips and stands.

"Good. Makes this so much more fun."

He pushes Dave against the wall, stepping closer. The boy is shaking, and it makes him feel powerful. Big, strong Dave Karofsky, shaking at the thought of having sex with him.

"Dude... Calm down, and just kiss me already. I'll walk you through it."

Dave is still frozen against the locker not sure if he actually can do anything. He's terrified that if he makes a wrong move Puckerman will injure him, or he'll be so bad Puckerman will start laughing at him, and then tell everyone in school how bad he was. Dave thinks it might be better to not go through with this and opens his mouth to tell Puck to forget it, but Puck takes that as a cue and sticks his tongue in his mouth. Dave can't remember anything then. All he can do is muffle in surprise then kiss back. That's when Dave realizes he's really fucking gay, because that is the best kiss he's ever had and it's with Noah Puckerman. Suddenly he felt his confidence returning and he flips Puckerman around, slams him against the locker, and uses one of his thighs to spread Puckerman's legs.

Puck grunts and straddles Karofsky's leg, rubbing against him slowly. He grips at the boy's face, angling the kiss to his liking and licking into Dave's mouth with a growl. His hands wander, running down the taller boy's back and stopping just shy of his ass. Huh. Karofsky isn't a bad kisser, considering he has had like no kissing partners. He pulls back from the kiss panting, grinning up at Karofsky.

"Is something funny, Puckerman? Cause I can walk away right now."

Dave really, really didn't want too, but he also didn't want to be laughed at, no matter how hot Puckerman was and how hard he was. Puck rolls his eyes, and pulls Dave close again.

"Dude, I'm grinning because this is fun. You're way too tense though. How about you stop overthinking and start feeling?"

He grabs for Karofsky's hand and puts it on his dick, groaning a little.

"You feel that? Hard. thick. you like that don't you? Like touching it? Because you can. This isn't a PG movie, It's NC-17 and you need to act like it."

Dave is still a little bit in shock that he has his hand on someone else's cock. He just stands there and stares at his hand, then back up at Puck who grins at him in return. Then Puck moves so his cock is moving against Dave's hand.

"Sorry, I'm not really sure what I'm doing."

Dave's not sure what he's supposed to do so he pulls his hand back and stares at it. He stares back at Puck then moves to kiss him again. This time he caught Puck by surprise with the ravenous nature of it.

THIS is what he's talking about. Puck kisses back, sucking Dave's tongue into his mouth and stroking it roughly with his own. He grips his hands into Karofsky's hair, breathing harshly through his nose as Dave stop's thinking and fucking touches him along his sides, sliding down to grab his ass.

Dave groans and let his head drop onto Puck's shoulder. Fuck. He can feel his hardness against Puck's and all he wants is more friction, more something. He’s not sure what the proper etiquette is when fucking another guy, but he doesn't care. He thrusts his hips up slightly and feels the delicious, warm friction caused only by something rubbing over his rigid cock. He can't help the groan in the back of his throat, and he relaxes a bit when he feels Puck respond in kind. So, maybe he wasn't completely incompetent at this sex thing.

Puck thrusts up against Dave, and it feels pretty damn good. Most people seem to think Dave is chubby, but he isn't really. Just very muscular, and Puck likes that.

"Ok... Fuck.. We need to get down to business."

Puck grabs one of Dave's hands off of his ass and sucks on two fingers, staring at Karofsky heatedly. He hums, wetting them thoroughly.

Karofsky is blown away, he knows what Puck wants from him, but he's never done that before and he doesn't even know if he wants to. Then Puck licks his fingers and smiles at him. And those fucking bedroom eyes of him, makes Dave's cock twitch. Okay, so he definitely did want to do that. With a lewd pop, Puck removed his fingers from his mouth and leads him to the bench. Puck lies back against some dirty towels strewn about and nods for Dave to kneel down. Dave kneels in between Puck's legs and reaches out tentatively to brush one of his wet fingers along Puck's crack.

 

Puck spreads his legs wide, hips tilting to give Dave more room to work. He bites his lip and groans as Karofsky presses his finger against him, slowly working it in.

"That’s it... fuck yeah Karofsky..."

Puck really did need some sex, it's been for too long. When he opens his eyes, he smirks at the open mouthed and lusty look gracing Dave's face.

Dave is afraid of hurting Puck, but by the moans and whimpers coming from Puck he must be doing something right. He has one finger in and is slowly thrusting in and out, and he remembers the second wet finger and figures he shouldn't waste it. So he slowly entered the second one. By the sudden gasp from Puck and the deep whine that came from him he stopped. Until Puck grabbed his hand and tried to thrust back on it. Dave started moving his fingers then. Then in a porno, he once saw, he crooked his fingers and rubbed against something deep inside Puck. Puck nearly arched his entire back off the bench and let loose with a string of curses in short gaspy breaths.

Well, Puck has never felt THAT before, and he curses, grinding down against the fingers. Dave seemed to freeze, staring down at him with a strange expression.

"The fuck are you stopping for, asshole?! Keep Fucking doing that...."  
Puck's hips are pushing roughly against Karofsky, hand coming up to stroke himself slowly as he gets opened.

Dave knows what's supposed to happen next, but now that he's in the middle of it, he's not sure. So he asks the only thing he can think of,  
"Are you okay, Puckerman?"

Puck stares back at him incredulously.

"The fuck kind of question is that? Of COURSE I am. Fuck, just add another finger. Do me a favor and use some more spit and hurry up... I wanna get fucked already."

Puck arches as Dave does so slowly, and He breathes heavily to work through the slight burn, reaching out to grab at the bench, fingers tightening.

Dave has a third finger in and he's moving back and forth every so often brushing against the spot in Puck. Watching Puck grasping the bench in one hand with his back arched, and fisting himself in the other is quite possibly the hottest thing Dave has ever seen in his entire life and that includes all the fantasies he's ever had of Kurt and the gay porn he's watched late at night. Dave is tired of the foreplay, he just really wants to fuck Puck. So he stops moving and looks up at Puck. While he's horny as fuck and just wants to stick his cock in Puck's ass, he's not fucking stupid.

"I'm assuming you have stuff."

Puck's eyes squint open and he licks his lips.

"Dude, Of course i do. In my jeans, somewhere should be lube packets and condoms... I don't go anywhere without them. fucking Hurry up!"

He watches as Dave roots around in his jeans, which are thankfully right next to the bench, fingers still in him. Of course, he fucks himself on them as he waits, panting.

 

Dave finally finds the lube and condoms and he stares at them. Of course, only Noah fucking Puckerman would use mint tingle condoms. He shook his head and grabbed one. He ripped it open with his teeth and quickly went to slide it on himself. But Puck was too fast and grabbed his wrist. Puck stared into Dave's eyes as he slid the condom over him and continued to fuck himself on Dave's fingers. Dave groaned at the sight. It was so fucking hot. He grabbed the lube with his free hand and poured some liberally over him. Then he removed his fingers and placed his cockhead at Puck's entrance. He moved slowly trying to allow Puck to get used to the feeling of his cock, but Puck just grunted and tried to impale himself. Dave didn't want Puck to injure himself so he grabbed his hips and held him in place on the bench as he slowly worked his way in.

Puck lets out a moan, struggling to move Karofsky into him faster, but the boy was gripping his hips too hard for him to move.

"Fuck... Karofsky... Would you just FUCK me already? I'm a big boy, I can take it."

Of course, Dave didn't listen, instead he stared at him with those deep brown eyes, nearly fucking him with his gaze alone. He shivers. Well, damn. Karofsky can do this after all.

Dave sort of enjoys the control he has over Puck in this position. He can fuck in at his pace and Puck really can't do much but take it. He thrusts in shallowly and very slowly at first, dragging it out. Puck is shaking at this point and he looks about ready to cry from frustration. So Dave grabs Puck's hips angles them up and almost drags him into his lap. They are flush now and Dave has never felt anything better in his life,

"Fuck you are tight, Puck. Holy shit."

Puck was bearing down on him like a vice grip.

"You got to relax, so I can move."

Puck opens his eyes then and stares at him with blown pupils. Dave can feel him relax, and then pulls out and slams back in. He knows when he moves Puck just right and hits his prostate, because Puck growls at him. Dave would have laughed if he wasn't so keen on coming.

Puck can't believe a fucking new to gay guy is so good at this. Of course, he hasn't really bottomed before, so this is new for him too. And it was awesome. Karofsky obviously likes it, because he's fucking him harder, slamming him onto his dick and hitting that spot inside of him that makes him see stars.

"Fuck yeah, that’s good baby... You love that tight ass don't you? Wrapped all hot and snug around your cock... Fuck. Shit you gotta go harder don't you? Do it. Harder. fuck me good."

Dave would answer but he just can't find words. His primal animal instincts have taken over and all he wants is to find release to just fuck until he can't anymore. He keeps thrusting harder and faster. The only sound filling the locker room is the slap of skin on skin and the harsh pants and low whines and moans coming from both Puck and Dave. Dave could feel the slow burn starting to build and knew he was going to come at any moment. He really didn't want to come alone, so he reached down and grabbed Puck's cock.

"You gonna come for me, Puck? You gonna come while I fuck you in the ass?"

Puck just gapes at him as Dave thrusts even harder into him.  
Puck stares at Dave openmouthed with pleasure.

"Fuck... Yeah... yeah, fuck me. Gonna come."

The hand on his dick has just the right amount of pressure, and a couple strokes with Dave's thumb swiping along the head and he's gone, back arching until he's almost flush with Karofsky's chest and crying out, squeezing down on the other boy hard.

Dave can't believe he just made another guy come and that knowledge along with the unbearable pressure surrounding his cock made it impossible for him to continue, he thrust erratically into Puck once more before his orgasm was ripped from him. He sees white-hot stars as he's taken to another plane of existence and thinks maybe this is what heaven is like and if it is, he really wants to go there. Then he's coming down from the high and his breathing returns to normal. He's still in Puck who just stares at him, making no move to push him away or to get up. Dave places both hands on the bench and braces himself as he tries to regain his breath. Suddenly he feels very awkward and not sure, what happens after you've just lost your virginity to a guy who may or may not be gay and doesn't even really like you.

Puck catches his breath and smirks, pulling Dave down for a sloppy satisfied kiss. when he pulls back, he grins and says

"That was fucking awesome."

Karofsky looks overwhelmed now, and he does not want to deal with some sort of freak out.

"Fuck, I'm all sticky. You wanna move, and we'll get showered off?"

Dave just stares at Puck who grins at him. Dave moves and Puck hisses as he slides out of him. Dave stands up and removes the condom. He throws it in the trash and just stares down until he feels Puck move beside him and push him into the shower stall. He desperately wants to ask Puck what happened next. But he did need a shower.

Puck walks a little weird on the way to the shower, pushing Dave alongside him. He turns on the water and starts to wash himself off, completely relaxed. Dave is staring at him though.

"What is it Karofsky? Please tell me this isn't the part where you freak out and tell me not to tell anyone, because you can totally skip that."

"No, I just don't know what happens next. I mean we just had sex, and I've never done that before and I don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

Dave knew he was rambling and shut up. He turns away from Puck so he can't see his angst and tries to rub the come off him. Maybe it was better if he didn't know, cause he was sure he wouldn't like the answer.

“Dude, take a chill pill and relax. It was fun, and the sex was awesome. Don't overthink it."

Puck finishes washing off, grabbing for the shampoo.

"Also, for not doing it before it was good. But practicing makes you better. I'm totally ok with being your practice Dummy if you need."

Dave can't help but smirking a little bit,

"Really? So I'm good enough to be offered the Puck special that the girls at McKinley get? I feel honored. I gotta ask you something though, are you even gay? Because I gotta admit as fucking awesome as this was, it was sort of weird not knowing if I was fucking someone who even likes guys."

Puck snorts as he rinses his hair.

"Dude, I fuck anything, as long as it's hot and gets me off. You really shouldn't be so quick to label shit."

Dave just shrugged,

"Well, I gotta say I was not expecting this kind of welcome to being gay. So thanks for that I guess."

Dave shut up then cause he felt like a stupid girl. He washed his hair and passed the body wash back to Puck. There was something he still wanted to try though and knew that Puck would be a very willing participant. He dropped to his knees and reached his tongue out to trace along the contours of Puck's now hardening cock.

Puck groans, and reaches out to slide his hands into Dave's hair, pulling and tugging gently.

"Well, fuck Karofsky, you don't waste any time do you?"

Fuck that tongue was nice, and when Dave wraps his lips around the head, looking up at him? Puck curses and pushes him to go deeper.

"You look hot all slutty down there on your knees."

Dave decides that this day was better than all of the Christmases he's ever had and the National Championship Ohio State won when he was a kid combined. He hollows his cheeks then and goes to town. He just wants to make sure he can actually do all of this stuff, and from the sounds Puck is making and the tightening of his hands in his hair he knows he's probably not completely bad. He feels the sudden harsh taps on his head and knows that Puck is about come again, and he ponders for a split second what he should do, but he commits and swallows. Just as Puck is shooting down his throat and groaning, Dave hears the bathroom door open. A day ago, he would have probably lost his shit, but he didn't care anymore. He was gay and he had Puck's cock in his mouth, so life was pretty okay by him. Then he heard a very familiar voice.

"Ohh. Ohh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize... I just came to put something in Finn's locker. Fuck, I'm sorry for interrupting."

Kurt looked at Puck and Dave in shock.

Puck pants, looking over at Kurt and then back at Dave, petting his head as the boy sucks him clean.

"Sup Kurt? You don't have to be sorry... Dave's just... thanking me for the awesome sex."

Kurt stares at the two boys in the shower, Sex? What the fuck? How could Dave go from being so upset that he had just been outed to having sex with Puck? Then he thought back to the time Kurt had been initiated by Puck. Yeah, Puck had been great and gentle as he taught Kurt how to bottom.

"So, what, Puck, you introduced Dave to the joys of gay sex?"

Puck grins, looking over at Kurt as Dave stands and wipes his mouth, fidgeting a little.

"Hell yeah I did! Dave's a natural. He's fucking hung, and he gives great head so far. Don't have much more to learn then that."

He tilts his head, catching the flash of jealousy on Kurt's face.

"Why, did YOU want to be the one to take him through Kurt? Let him fuck you?"

"What? No! I'm just a little surprised that you let him fuck you, when you insisted you needed to top with me."

Kurt stared at Dave who just watched him warily and Puck who continued to grin at him.

"What is so fucking humorous, Puck?"

Puck laughs. Oh, hell... Kurt wanted Dave so bad. He can see it all over his face.

"You want to fuck Karofsky don't you? You're so fucking jealous."  
The jock is looking between them all wide eyed, and unsure... Puck is just having so much fun with this.

"Fuck you, Puckerman."

Kurt turned to Finn's locker and threw something in it.

"The day I let Karofsky do anything sexual to my body is the day I have a threesome."

Kurt turned up his nose at them.

Let them have their stupid fling. He looked at Dave after he said that and saw his eyes fall to the shower stall floor. He felt bad. Not only had he outed him, he was kicking him. He wavered for a few seconds just watching Dave, never noticing Puck walking toward him. Puck sighs and runs a hand over his mohawk, Kurt can be a real bitch.

"You're a little snot nosed kid. Even I know what you just said ain't kosher. Karofsky hasn't done a thing to you in over a year. Fucking let it go already."

Kurt gasped in shock at Puck's words, but deep down he knew it was true. He turned to Dave who hadn't made a move to get up from the floor.

"Christ, I'm sorry, Dave, okay? I shouldn't have outed you and I shouldn't have said that about you just now."

Dave looked up at him with uncertainty. Kurt felt bad.

"Seriously. It's okay, you can get up you know."

Dave just stared at Puck who nodded. Dave stood up then and Kurt nearly felt his eyes bulge out of his head. He had been dead wrong about Dave's body. Good god that boy was built and extremely fucking hot. All Kurt wanted to do was reach his hands out and run his fingers through Dave's chest hair, but the last thing he wanted to do was prove Noah Puckerman right.

Puck knows when Kurt is turned on, and fuck it he is right now. He leans in a little talking lowly so Dave can't hear.

"You want him... I can see it right in your eyes. Hot isn't he? And hung like a fucking horse. He even has a little bit on me, and you KNOW what I feel like inside you. Tell me you don't wanna god over there and let him fuck you."

"I will do no such thing."

Kurt just stares at Dave who approaches tentatively. Then he stops and Kurt looks down and fuck if Dave isn't getting bigger as he gets hard. Good god, Puck was right he really did want to know how someone that big felt inside him. He would have said something but Dave just looked at him.

"So, are you just going to stand there and check me out, or are we going to fuck?"

Puck grins as Dave stands there shocked.

"I think this is going to be a very interesting situation..."

His talking goes unheard though as Dave grabs Kurt and presses him against a locker, kissing him hard. By the noise Kurt has made... he seems to like it. So does he, it's fucking hot.

Kurt is more than a little turned on and immediately reacts when Dave shoves him against the locker. This is like that other time, only really fucking hot. He moans into the kiss and he feels Dave slip his tongue in. Good Lord, the kid can kiss. He's not quite sure where or how things have changed, but suddenly all he wants is to take his clothes off and let Puck and Dave have their way with him.

Little Puckzilla is certainly enjoying the sight. He smirks and moves closer, tugging Dave off Kurt to kiss him, running a hand out to twist the soprano's nipple, making him moan. Panting, he pulls back and grins.

"Room for one more?"

Kurt leans into Puck and kisses him messily, hoping that is enough to encourage Puck and Dave to continue what they're doing.

Dave stands there and just stares. When his day started out, he certainly didn't expect to have lost his virginity to someone like Puck, let alone be in the middle of an apparent threesome with Puck and the guy all his fantasies had ever been about. He felt his cock twitch as Kurt and Dave made out against the locker. He took a step forward and dropped to his knees. No time like the present to try another first. He moved Kurt's legs apart and Kurt bent forward to give him better access. Dave reached his tongue out tentatively and lapped over Kurt's exposed hole. Kurt gasped in shock and arched back.

"Holy Shit, Dave."

Dave tried it again this time slipping his tongue into the orifice. Kurt groaned and pushed back harder as he tried to keep kissing Puck.

Puck presses kisses along Kurt's neck hearing him gasp. When he glances down, he laughs, watching Dave go to town.

"Fuck... that's hot. Lick him open, Karofsky. Get him ready for your cock. Kurt is just a cock slut. He loves being fucked... don't you baby?"

He licks a line up Kurt's throat as he gasps out a yes, pretty little eyelashes fluttering against his flushed skin.

Dave loves the sounds Kurt keeps making, and that he is the cause of it. He can feel Kurt keening back into him and he starts talking gibberish. He realizes Kurt could actually come just like that, with him on his knees and his tongue in his ass. He chuckles and Kurt squeezes down on his tongue. Dave stops, because at hot as this is, he really, really only wants to fuck Kurt. He stands up and grabs another of the condoms from the bench. He wants to be sure that this is okay and that this is really what Kurt wants. So he stops just before he sheaths himself.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Hummel?"

"I swear to the God I don't even believe in, if you don't get in within the next minute, I'm going to have Puck do it."

Dave moved into action then. He settled in behind Kurt who was practically holding on to Puck for dear life. Dave pressed his cock against Kurt's hole and slowly pushed in. There was no room for slow and steady like with Puck, because the idea that he was given permission to do this to Kurt, was too much for him. He pushed past the barrier and Kurt's slow, breathy gasps until he was completely flush with Kurt. Then Kurt turned his head to look at Dave and told him to

"Fucking move already."

So Dave did.

Puck growls, swallowing Kurt's moans as Dave starts fucking him in earnest, long, deep thrusts that rub Kurt's body all over him. Puck reaches out to Dave, pulling him closer, kissing him over Kurt's shoulder as he reaches down to grip the smaller boy’s dick and stroking. Kurt in return grabbed him, squeezing him just right.

Kurt is so close, with Dave hitting his prostate on every thrust and Puck rubbing his thumb over his cockhead. He can't believe the pleasure and tingles he is feeling is from a threesome with Noah Puckerman and Dave Karofsky, but he really doesn't care anymore, because it's the best thing he's ever felt in his life and he wants it to continue forever. He pushes back as Dave thrusts in again, and he reaches his hand out and grasps Puck's cock in his hand. He strokes in time with the thrusts Dave is sending into him. Puck groans and the strokes on Kurt's cock become erratic. He knows he and Puck are close and Dave shows no signs of slowing down. So he contracts around Dave a few times. Dave sputters as he feels the incredible tightness of Kurt.

"Holy fuck, Kurt. You're even tighter than Puckerman. Shit."

Then his thrusts become erratic as he starts really thrusting into him. Puck comes with a groan as he coats Kurt's hand. Then Dave's hand has joined Pucks on his cock and he doesn't stand a chance. He comes with a high-pitched whine and he coats both Dave and Puck's hand. Dave cannot believe how unbelievably fucking hot the sight in front of him is as Puck licks Kurt's cum off his fingers as he winks at him. He's coming then in hot, short spurts into Kurt who is being held up by Puck's strength.

Puck sets Kurt firmly back on the ground, pulling Dave closer to share Kurt's taste with him. the other boy moans loud, twisting and tugging at Puck's hawk with one hand. When he breaks the kiss, he smirks, stepping back to take in the sight of Kurt and Karofsky completely fucked out.

"Wow guys. Looks like you two just had an orgy... S'hot. Kurt, you might want to fix your hair before you go outside."

He turns back to the shower, needing to clean off quickly once again.  
Dave can't move, he just came twice in less than an hour and he's not sure he wants to. Cause even though he was just outed, it meant he got to get laid twice and both were pretty fucking awesome. He started laughing then and couldn't stop. Kurt looked at him as if he was insane,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fucking perfect, fancy. Jesus Christ, this entire day has been surreal as fuck. Did we seriously just have a threesome with Noah Puckerman?"

Kurt sat down beside him,

"We sure did. I have a feeling we'll probably do it again."

"Have a threesome with Puck?"  
"Well I was thinking you and me doing that again, and if Puck happens to join, whatever. But you are definitely fucking me again, because that was amazing."

Dave stood up and headed to the shower where Puck was beginning to wash himself again. He pushed Puck over and joined him. Kurt, not one to be left out crowded in as well. No one noticed or cared when the rest of the football team came off the field and ran into the locker room.

Puck snorts at the look on Finn's face as he walks in, looks at them wide eyed, and then turns around to walk out, mumbling something about waiting until he got home for a shower. The other gave them weird looks, and Puck rolls his eyes, leaning over to kiss Kurt fully on the mouth, tugging Dave close to do the same to him. He doesn't give a shit. Everyone knows he's a slut. And at least this way these two will stop being so idiotic.

Kurt doesn't give a fuck, he just had the best sex ever and it seems like Dave was more than okay with being gay, so all in all in what a good day.

Dave stood there and burst out laughing when the guys on the team blushed and turned around after Puck just made out with Dave Karofsky and Kurt Hummel. And Puck had his cock in his hand, so he really couldn't do anything but laugh.

Puck finished washing off and headed out. Kurt and Dave were left in the shower and Dave felt awkward and weird.

Then Kurt reached out and kissed him and he forget everything. So, maybe this gay thing would work out for him after all. After all, this gay thing was pretty fucking awesome.  



End file.
